The war that could destroy the world
by Butchee
Summary: The Doctor is the thing of a prophecy,Danny Phantom kicks ghost butt, and the great war happens. And my way of explainig how the tenth doctor transformed into the eleventh doctor.
1. The beginng

Danny was cruising through the ghost zone with Sam and Tucker right behind him in the specter speeder when Danny crashed into a blue door. His curiosity increased even more when he snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Knowing the door would probably be open for about 20 more minutes, he had Sam and Tucker come out of the specter speeder. Both agreed to come with Danny. The little group stepped thru the strange door.

The Doctor was minding his own business when 3 strangers appeared –quite literally- out of nowhere. One of the strangers had white hair, glowing green eyes, and was wearing a black and white full body suit. The girl in the group had black hair, violet e eyes, and wore a black shirt with a purple skirt. The last of the group was a boy wearing a red beret, had glasses, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and khaki pants. The Doctor could only place who the last person was. Then it dawned on him. They were the people that he had studied ever since he went into the future.

"Why is that guy staring at us like that?" asked Sam. "Probably because we appeared out of nowhere." explained Tucker. Only Danny hadn't spoken. Then the strange man spoke. "Let me guess: the person with white hair is Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton. The girls name is Samantha "Sam" Manson and you are Tucker Foley." said the strange man. "Uh…what are you talking about? Who is this Danny Fenton you speak of?" said Danny. "Quit the act. I already know that I'm right. You don't have to lie in front of me. I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." said the strange man. "By the way, I'm The Doctor." "Doctor what?" asked Tucker and Sam together. "Just The Doctor" said the man. "What is this place?" asked Danny, asking the question they all wanted to know. "You are in my time machine" replied The Doctor. Danny, Sam, and Tucker mouths dropped open. This was the person that Clockwork said could save the world. According to an ancient prophecy, stated by the oldest ghost ever, a man wielding a time machine would save the world from a great battle that would trail across the cosmos. Even Clockwork was afraid of the great battle, which showed how bad it was.

The Doctor heard the prophecy, after telling them how he knew them. "I know who you all are because you all become the best ghost hunters in history. Tucker makes the best technology on Earth for your team. Sam partners with Danny to fight ghosts. Your children eventually find out who you are and join the team. You create the future generations of ghost hunters that protect this world from evil. All you learned is passed from generation to generation until the end of time. Your team saves Earth various times. One time includes Clockwork helping you in this tremendous battle, which I am guessing is part of the prophecy. Am I right?" he asked. The prophecy also included a ghost, 1 man, and 2 teenagers saving the world. They all nodded yes. "Well then, lets get you home so history can continue." He said as he pressed a few buttons. They heard a whirring sound and a huge bump. When The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS, they were in the Fenton's basement with the specter speeder beside the TARDIS. "Well, Ill see you all later then" he said. "Thank you" Danny said, before the doors closed. "No problem. Here's my phone number so you can call me when the battle starts. Goodbye." said The Doctor as he handed Danny a piece of paper. Then he walked slowly back to the TARDIS, leaving the teenagers behind as the doors closed. The teens heard a whirring sound, and the TARDIS just disappeared. The Doctor was saddened deeply, because he had no companion. Then the phone rang. "Yes? I'll be right there" he said with a small grin on his face. The time for battle had begun.

Authors note: I did this story because I really wanted to do a Danny phantom/Doctor Who crossover because I thought it would be cool to have the Doctor and Danny to meet

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows. If I did, I would have made them meet in an episode already


	2. The discovery

As The Doctor messed with the controls, he thought of what was left to come. Would he die and regenerate during the great battle? Would he survive to only die later on? Would Danny reveal his secret? All these questions ran through The Doctor's head as he was setting a course to Amity Park. When he landed, Amity Park was in complete chaos. It had been 5 minutes for The Doctor, but 3 years for them. The war had begun a few months ago in Amity Park, but the call hadn't been made until a few minutes ago. Which meant most of the town was destroyed, the humans were helping Danny and his friends, and all of the enemies had time to come together. The person who was controlling this army was none other than Vlad Plasmius, the bane of the ghost world. Only one person had fought with Vlad and come out alive. That was Danny Phantom.

"How goes the war?" The Doctor asked Tucker. "Not well. We've lost a lot of ghosts. It takes about 3 hours for a ghost to come back together. But all the ghosts on Vlad's side seem to heal faster than the ordinary ghost." explained Tucker. "I'll be right back" said The Doctor as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan the fallen ghosts of Vlad's army. "I know why they heal so fast. They are a mix of robot and ghost which is a deadly combination if you consider Skulker" said The Doctor. Tucker went to work creating a computer virus that would wipe out the army. After the code was written and set out, the entire robot/ghost army fell over dead. Danny and Sam accompanied The Doctor on his way to meet Plasmius.

Authors note: I'm just in the mood for a cliff hanger. So give me a heads up how I'm doing with this story by reviewing. Swing by my account to vote in a poll that will decide what genre of my next few stories will be. Review or be tortured by the box ghost screaming beware in your ears all day and night. _**Disclaimer: **_ I only own my ideas and my sanity, and I'm not quite sure of my sanity……….


	3. The end of the war and a good surprise

Vlad Plasmius laughed as the supposed savior of earth came to battle him. It was just a foolish mortal with no weapons. Vlad didn't realize that when The Doctor had a sword in his ever growing pocket. Sam, Danny, and The Doctor walked through all the carnage as they continued to walk towards Vlad. When they got to Vlad, Vlad said the worst thing possible. "No wonder you have no one. No one loves or cares about you." said Vlad. That infuriated The Doctor as much as possible other than losing Rose. "Sam, Danny, this bastard is mine." he practically shouted. His hand went to his pocket. He pulled out his ecto-sword and charged at Vlad. Vlad had not anticipated this and was off-guard. The Doctor slashed at Vlad's arm, which was cut off. The same thing repeated with the rest of Vlad's limbs. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Vlad as The Doctor used his ecto-sword to rip the ghost half from Vlad Masters. Vlad Masters had no severed limbs, while Vlad Plasmius had died long ago. "This war is over" The Doctor said coldly. He pulled his sword out of Vlad Plasmius's chest and went back over to Sam and Danny, and said "The Earth is saved, and Vlad Plasmius is no more. Just as the prophecy said."

Then he went over to Clockwork and began to talk with him. Danny and Sam just looked at each other with a scared look. After witnessing what The Doctor could do, they vowed never to get on his dark side. The humans rejoiced, and so did all the ghosts. Everyone except The Doctor, Clockwork, Sam, and Danny. Danny and Sam went over to The Doctor. "Thank you for saving us, Doctor." said Sam and Danny. "No problem" he said.

1 second later, The Doctor was shot in the back by Skulker. "That bastard!" shouted Danny. Danny then kicked Skulker's butt. "No! Don't kill him!" shouted the surprisingly still alive Doctor. "What?" screamed everyone but Clockwork. "I'm a Time Lord! I regenerate whenever I get mortally injured. Duh!" said The Doctor. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" said the crowd. Then The Doctors face started to change. His Hair became black, his eyes changed from blue to brown, and got a little taller. Everyone was amazed at how quickly the transformation took place. Then after The Doctor said goodbye to everyone, he climbed into the TARDIS and went to the control panel.

He set the TARDIS to auto pilot while he went and found some new clothes. He finally settled on a pink shirt with a tan jacket, brown pants, and a little red bow tie. Then the phone rang again. The Doctor ran over to it, and answered it. "Hello. Oh hey Danny. Really? You want me to be the best man? I'll be there in a few minutes." said The Doctor. He then rushed back to the clothes room to get something he thought he would never wear again. He put on his black suit. The TARDIS had heard the phone call and had already set a course to Amity Ville. "Thanks old girl' said The Doctor as they landed. When he got out, he was right in front of the church. "Perfect" said The Doctor. He rushed right in and discovered he had gotten there right before the ceremony. 10 minutes after he got there, the ceremony begun. Danny looked at his wife to be, thinking she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. The same thing was thought about the husband to be. Then after they both said "I do" the veil was lifted to show Sam, now the most beautiful Goth on Earth. Danny was very happy when he got to kiss his new wife. The Doctor was happy that for once, the black suit wasn't bad luck. After the after party, The Doctor presented them with a little blanket that had a DP symbol on it. Both smiled at it. After some dancing, The Doctor was on his way. After entering the TARDIS, he said to no one but himself "How bout we go to Barcelona?"

Authors note: This is the end. I thought it would be cute if Sam and Danny married. This is the last in the current Danny Phantom story, but I might do something with their kid. Review or Vlad will attacks you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and my sanity. Still not sure about the whole sanity thing……


End file.
